¿Correspondidos o No? 9
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Alisa siente celos de Melinda porque cree que, tras su llegada, pudo interponerse en su relacion con Lars, cosa que no fue asi. Pasada la confusion, los tres prometieron que nunca volverian a caer en el mismo error. Contiene OC.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Capitulo Nueve: Un Malentendido antes de la Gran Tormenta**

"Mi carta, "La Rueda de la Fortuna", salio y no me lo puedo explicar. ¿Como es que esta misma aparecio de la nada? No, esto no estaba previsto. Tengo que usar mi telepatia para avisar a Lars y Alisa de la tormenta que se avecina a medida que se acerca el enemigo. Ellos no saben que la tierra estara en peligro, una vez que su nemesis pisara suelo y su destino... dependera de ellos". Dijo Zafina luego de que parte de sus predicciones, en las que yo tuve privilegio de escucharlas, fueron correctas.

Tememos que lo peor que pueda pasar, pero no se como una prediccion puede llegar asi de rapido. Siento que no estamos listos para proteger nuestro planeta y, mucho menos, en el momento que Alisa y yo pasamos por la mejor etapa de nuestras vidas. Tampoco estamos listos para convertirnos en heroes aunque siento que podemos regresar a lo que fuimos hace seis años con tal de salvar nuestro hogar de un enemigo previsible. Zafina era totalmente consciente de las predicciones que vaticinio y de las visiones que tuvo, pero no podia creer lo que veian sus cartas. Su mente y sus cartas coincidirian en lo mismo... el destino de millones de personas que habitan en la tierra dependian, fisicamente, de dos personas. No soy supersticioso, pero creo en la magia y en las cosas inexplicables que vienen de un mundo netamente distinto al nuestro y que, gracias a ella, me di cuenta que lo sobrenatural va mas alla de lo creemos nosotros. La mente de la hipnotica tarotista va mas alla de su imaginacion; por dentro, tiene temor de que el enemigo sea poderoso y capaz de destruir todo lo que este a su paso y, al mismo tiempo, teme que alguien que conozco venga a saldar cuentas conmigo y con Alisa despues de lo sucedido hace seis años cuando mi adorable androide fue manipulada por su maligna mente obligandola a enfrentarse conmigo y terminar con su vida, sin tener otra alternativa, pero eso es cosa del pasado.

Lo que a mi me concierne es seguir pasando bien con Alisa y con mi amiga de la infancia, Melinda; ambas estan a punto de conocerse y no se como se llevaran entre si. Yo tengo la fe de que, cuando lleguemos al hotel y ellas se presenten, puedan llevarse bien y que mi enamorada no sienta celos de mi ni de mi amiga, como siempre la llame desde que era niño.

"Lars, por fin llegaste... Y veo que, estas acompañado por... tu enamorada". Dijo Melinda sorprendida ni bien salio de su cuarto y observo a Alisa por primera vez.

"¿Quien es ella? No me dijiste que tenias a una extraña en el hotel y lo peor es que ella es tu amante. ¿Por que me haces esto, Lars?". Pregunto Alisa que estaba celosa por la presencia de Melinda.

"¿Que esta pasando? Creo que Alisa esta confundida por mi llegada". Decia Melinda para evitar que Alisa caiga en la confusion.

"Alisa, ella no es mi amante. Es solo...". Explique, pero ella me interrumpio nuevamente porque estaba molesta por el error que supuestamente cometi.

"No tienes que explicarme nada. Sera mejor que dejes de meterte en mi vida y de perseguirme porque, a partir de ahora, ya no somos nada. Puedes quedarte en este hotel con la extraña que se hace llamar tu "amante", la que se tiene que ir soy yo. No me busques mas, Lars... adios". Dijo Alisa que se marcho del hotel llorando, mientras que Melinda la persigue tratando de entrar en razon a la tristisima robot.

"Alisa, por favor... No te vayas, dejame que yo te lo explique". Dijo Melinda, pero Alisa, con sus pupilas rojas y llenas de colera, trato de atacar a mi amiga.

"¿Como pudiste captar la atencion de Lars y robartelo si es mi enamorado?". Pregunto Alisa que no dejo hablar a Melinda y seguia con sus planes de atacarla.

"¡Alto! Alisa, por favor, no me ataques. Escuchame primero y despues reaccionas como quieras. Entre Lars y yo no hay nada serio, solo somos amigos de la infancia que nos reencontramos despues de mucho tiempo con el proposito de buscar respuestas sobre el asesinato de su madre cuando era niño. Alisa, entiendo como estas sintiendo ahora que sabes de mi presencia, pero no es culpa mia ni de el; se que eres una robot con emociones humanas, lo se porque Lars me conto todo sobre ti y no quiero que acabes perjudicada y termines una relacion sentimental de tantos años por... solo un malentendido". Dijo Melinda logrando que Alisa vuelva en si y que sus pupilas regresen a ser verdes despues de aquel ataque de celos que tuvo por mi culpa.

"Esta bien, Melinda. Perdoname por haber intentado atacarte por algo que imagine al principio. Te agradezco por hacerme entrar en razon porque no se que pasaria si encontraria a los dos metidos en una situacion muy comprometedora... me volveria loca y mataria a los dos en un instante". Dijo Alisa estrechando la mano de Melinda. Luego, se trasladaron a la habitacion, y me vieron llorar por esta confusion.

"Mira lo que le hiciste a la pobre Alisa, Lars. La encontre en el pasadizo de la habitacion llorando y casi me ataca por culpa de tu estupidez. Tuve que hacerle entrar en razon y contar un poco como soy en realidad, te juro que no pensaba como me recibiria alguien de esta forma. Creo que Alisa no es la chica que pensaba conocer". Dijo Melinda llamandome la atencion por mi "supuesto" engaño.

"Lars, perdoname tu tambien por mi violenta reaccion contra ti. Es primera vez en mi vida que me comportaria de esa manera y en presencia de alguien que conoces mas que yo y que se llevara una mala impresion de mi; ademas, nunca he sido asi. Lamento que esto termine siendo una terrible confusion por nuestra parte. Te amo sin importar las consecuencias de nuestros actos y sin importar las barreras que se interponen entre nosotros. Te amo, Lars, te amo". Dijo Alisa entre lagrimas, acercandose para abrazarme y besarme arrepintiendose de todo.

"No es necesario que te arrepientas, yo deberia lamentarme por esta confusion que pudo haber sido peor, pero que, felizmente, no llego a mayores. Tu sabes que te amo y nunca dejare que nos separen por una tonteria. Ahora, y mas que nunca, debemos estar unidos por amor y no te preocupes por los obstaculos, los puedes mandar todos al diablo". Dije convenciendo a Alisa de que la sigo amando.

La violenta actitud de Alisa me llevaron a pensar de que ella habia cambiado por completo despues de aquella noche que hicimos el amor, Melinda se llevo su primera ingrata impresion al conocerla, pero ella sabe que es una robot que actua como un ser humano y que puede sentir celos como cualquiera al ver que alguien, como yo, la engaña. Felizmente, las chicas hicieron las pases prometiendo que nunca mas tendrian escenas similares a esta y que nunca mas, Alisa fuera victima de una broma, sea mia o de mi amiga. Al final, Melinda, Alisa y yo nos enfundimos en un abrazo esperando que esto no pase otra vez; en cuanto a mi relacion con la androide... puedo asegurar que tuvo un pequeño altibajo, pero seguimos estando unidos pese a que alguien estaria a punto de llegar para hacer cambiar nuestro mundo por completo.

"Al fin, llegue a Los Angeles. Supongo que este es el lugar donde puedo encontrar a Lars Alexandersson y Alisa Bosconovitch para saldar cuentas con ellos y hacer que la tierra caiga a mis pies". Dijo Jin Kazama, el mismo hombre que asesino a mi madre cuando era niño y que esta dispuesto a todo sin importar las consecuencias que lo amerita. La Tierra esta con los dias contados.


End file.
